Pokémobius: Chaos/Rules and Character Creation
''Pokémobius: Chaos Rules and Guidelines ''General Rules #Treat others with respect and resolve any issues peacefully and in a civilized manner. There's no reason to start drama over something that could have just been confusion. #Whatever Austin Bison says, goes. He is the creator of this RP and has final theresay as to what happens in this group. If there are any questions or concerns, please feel free to contact him with your thoughts. #You may not delete or make major edits of other pages without the expressed permission of the page creator. Spelling, grammar, categorical, and format errors are not considered major if they are reasonable and actively help the page. #Do not godmod, mind read, or take control of other characters during a roleplay. This isn't your story, this is everybody's story. #For each post on the roleplay page, please write a reasonable amount of material per post. Write properly as if you were writing a book or short story, but do not post too much or too little. You need to write more than a sentence to convey dialogue or a fight scene, but you don't need more than a few words to say thay your character took a sip of water. #Stolen, Recolored, or uncredited base art will not be accepted and will be promptly deleted and the one who posted it may be subject to removal from the group. #These rules are subject to change or be added to at the discretion of Austin Bison or any group mods. If you have any concerns or contributions you can make to these rules, please notify group leadership. ''Character Creation and Joining Guide'' To join this page, please leave a comment on this talk page of this page. In this comment, you may either pick a pokemon species to have their moveset randomized, or have the species of pokemon generated along with the list. However, if you chose your character's species, you must make sure that the species hasn't already been taken. Your "normal" pokemon, (which you can make after submitting your randomized one) follows this rule as well. The taken/used species list will be divided into ones that were randomized and ones that were chosen to aid in this purpose. Even if you did randomize your pokemon, it's highly recommended that you take a look at the user list and chose an untaken species. Once you've made a comment, you will be given a list of ten randomizations, either with or without a species depending on your choice. From there, you will pick one of these options, or if none suit you, you may have them rerolled. You may also reroll one trait (move/ability/type) of a choice if something is off. Your choices may look something like this: 'Things that will not be generated:' *Legendary Pokemon species *Legendary-signature moves (such as "Dark Void" or "Roar of Time"). *Legendary-signature abilities (such as "Electric Surge" or "Desolate Land") *The Abilities "Shadow Tag", "No Guard", and "Wonderguard" *Any automatic weather-causing abilities such as "Drought" *A Pokemon with the same type or ability as their regular one You will then make a page that meets Sonic Fan Character Wiki standards that detail the character's appearance, personality, history, and a section that details it's type, ability, and moves. Your moves can either be generated from the OC itself (like fire breath from "Flamethrower") or weaponry that performs the same task (Using a pellet machine gun for "Bullet Seed"). Fantasty-style magic is not an acceptable explanation for moves, as this RP has a futuristic setting (unless approved by Austin Bison or a mod). You may chose to change the evolutionary stage of your pokemon (making a raichu instead of pikachu) and Alolan forms are fine as well, but you cannot change it to a pokemon that splits on the evolutionary path (if you were generated Umbreon, you cannot chose Sylveon instead). ''Character Creation Details'' Once you have chosen your randomized kit, you will then base your character around the species, ability, type(s), and moves. In terms of species, your Mobian must have traits or features that reference the original species of pokemon. If one were to put a picture of the pokemon and your character side-by-side, they must be able to make a connection. Your OC's type is less important and can be as much as material/skin/texture change or as little as a color swap as long as it looks like whatever type it's supposed to be. Your moves or the weapons based off the moves must have a similar fuction to that of the game, this will be judged by whoever is reviewing and approving your bio. Adding flourishes or extra details to your page (such as an image of your character, a stat box, etc.) will not only increase the chances of acceptance, but also earn you a credit with which you can change a move to one of your choice. A filled out visual app (Coming Soon) will net you one of these credits as well. Referring a friend and having them be join will award you a special credit that allows you to edit one of any trait. When making a normal character, the details about species still apply, but your character cannot learn moves that are outside of the normal pokemon's reach (egg moves/level up moves/tms/move tutors/pre or post evolution learned moves are all acceptable). If you decide to add a base stat box, all OCs will have a base stat total of 430 (to keep power levels fair) with which they can distribute into any state they desire. These stats are HP, Attack, Defense, Speed, Special Attack, and Special Defense. Natures may also be included as well, but they must match up with the character's personality and affect the correct stats (lowering one by 10% and raising another by the same amount). After everything is said and done, your character may be accepted and you will be able to RP with the other members.